


Oct 31: The End

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [31]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement City, Angst, Death, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, Gen, M/M, Mad King, Scarefest, The End, battle buddies, ender dragon - Freeform, jeremwood, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Everything must come to an end.





	Oct 31: The End

Jeremy struggled to his feet, wincing in pain as he stumbled forward. He fought back tears, both from the physical pain and the pain from seeing his friends die around him. Matt had been crushed by falling debris, his body making a sickening crunching sound that Jeremy could still hear. Trevor had reached out and grabbed Alfredo's hand as the two were hit by a wave that instantly incinerated the them. Jack had jumped in front of Geoff, shoving him out of the way as the metal pipes crashed into his body, impaling him before Geoff was shot by a skeleton.

Michael was crouched over Lindsay's limp body, sobbing as Gavin held him and cried with him. Jeremy spied the danger all too late, his cry of warning dying on the wind as the pillar of fire slammed into the small group and engulfed them. Tears filled his eyes as he crawled forward, desperate to reach his last friend, the one he loved the most.

Ryan.

The tall man stood, legs shoulder width apart, head and back tilted back as he screamed to the sky, fire roaring around him, wind whipping his hair wildly and energy surging everywhere. Jeremy knew that if he got too close he could die, but he couldn't leave Ryan alone, not this time. Fighting the pain and the resistance around him he managed to scramble up the small mound of garbage Ryan was standing on, shielding his face with one arm as he reached for the gent with the other.

"Ryan!" he screamed. The gent seemed to calm slightly and he looked at Jeremy, his bluer than blue eyes shining with the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Jeremy," he sobbed and closed his eyes.

Jeremy suddenly lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Ryan, squeezing tightly and sobbing himself as he buried his face against the gent's chest. Ryan returned the hug and cried as he leaned his head against Jeremy's, the two men sinking to their knees. After a moment they pulled away just enough to look each other in the eyes.

"So this is it," Jeremy hiccuped. Ryan's face screwed up like he was about to cry again but he nodded. The sounds of screaming, fighting, and creatures howling reached their ears.

"I didn't want it to happen. I never wanted it to happen. I didn't want any of this!" Ryan cried. Jeremy smiled sadly and nodded.

"I know. You were never that person Rye Bread, you're good," he said, tears filling his eyes.

"I could never be good. Not after all this. It's true what they've said about me all along I guess. I am Mad. I'm pure evil," he said as his tears fell.

"No! Stop saying that! I didn't fall in love with the Mad King, I fell in love with you! You're not what people think you are you're kind and generous, fair and honorable. Sure you're a little odd, but that just makes you even more special!" Jeremy exclaimed. Ryan hung his head and sniffed.

"But if I were really a good king, or a good person I could've stopped this. But I couldn't," he said dejectedly. Jeremy grasped Ryan's chin gently and turned his head to look him in the eye.

"You're enough for me! You're truly good in my eyes and I believe you're the best king we could've ever asked for," he said. Ryan looked broken and the two leaned in for a kiss, a gentle shot kiss but a kiss all the same.

"There's no stopping it you know. This is it. Times up," he said sadly as he held Jeremy's hand and interlocked their fingers together. Jeremy leaned his head against Ryan's shoulder and nodded as he accepted his fate.

"I know. Somehow I alway knew that it would be something like this. Given our history and our group it doesn't surprise me at all that this is what happened," he said, Ryan grunting in agreement.

"You can probably still get away. The endermen and pigmen haven't closed off the Southern boarder yet, you could grab a small boat and row away from here," Ryan offered, knowing Jeremy would refuse.

"Sorry Haywood but you're not getting rid of me that easily," Jeremy sniffed and sputtered out a small laugh which Ryan joined in with.

A large shadow fell over the two and they looked up to see the giant form of a purple and black dragon getting closer to them. Jeremy knew that once the ender dragon spied them they'd be dead. He'd watched an entire city melt under its breath. He looked at Ryan who looked terrified. Jeremy squeezed their hands and Ryan looked down at him with tears in his eyes as the dragon drew closer.

"There's one good thing that came out of this whole shit show," Jeremy said.

"Oh? Care to indulge me?" Ryan asked.

"I get to spend my last few minutes alive with you," Jeremy said and leaned his head against Ryan's chest. The gent leaned down and kissed the top of the lad's head, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"I can't imagine anyone else I'd want to be with, here at the end," he said softly. Jeremy leaned up and kissed Ryan, knowing it would be the last kiss they shared together.

The ender dragon spied two more of the two legged creatures it had been slaughtering and smirked, drawing in a deep breath. Ryan wrapped his arms around Jeremy and pulled him close, the lad resting against his chest and the gent's head leaned against the top of the lad's own head. As the ender dragon unleashed a gust of dragons breath, the purple fire falling towards the two men, they uttered one last thing to each other.

"I love you Ry."

"I love you more Jer Bear."

"Battle Buddies..."

"Battle Buddies, forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through this series even though I got a million years behind with posting lol. I had a lot of fun with these challenges and would love to do more in the future! As always, if you'd like to promt me some of your own challenges (I'm always down to test my Jeremwood limits hehe) be sure to prompt me on tumblr at: madprincevagabond.tumblr.com


End file.
